Harry Potter et la guerre des fantômes
by Malycia
Summary: après avoir passé un été sans nouvelle de ses amis jusqu'à sa fête Harry va vivre une année pas comme les autres. Il va découvrire plein de nouvelle chose y compris de nouveau sentiment...
1. Du courrier

Chapitre 1  
  
Du courrier  
  
Un garçon fixait la fenêtre depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure . Ce garçon allait chaque jour, depuis le début des vacances, fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre avec l'espoir de recevoir des nouvelles de ses amis et du monde des sorciers car ce garçon de 16 ans était un sorcier mais pas n'importe lequel il était Harry Potter le Survivant le seul qui a été capable de survivre à l'attaque du mage noir : Lord Voldemort. Harry était entrain de penser à ses deux amis Ron et Hermione qui lui manquaient tant. Il était tellement triste depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard qu'il se laissait insulter pas Dudley sans dire un mot. Harry était entrain de se noyer dans ses pensées depuis quinze bonnes minutes quand tout à coup l'oncle Vernon lui cria :  
-Harry!!! Viens dîner!  
À contre coeur, Harry arrêta de fixer la fenêtre et descendit manger.  
  
Puisque la tante Pétunia faisait encore suivre le régime de Dudley à toute la famille ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, ils ne mangèrent pour souper que quelques pois avec des nouilles sèches. À la grande déception de Dudley pour dessert, ils ne mangèrent rien. Harry sortit avec hâte de la table et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
  
En entrant, il découvrit avec sa plus grande joie trois jolis hiboux posés sur son lit. Il prit la première lettre du hiboux et la lut :  
  
Bonjour Harry,  
Je te souhaite le plus beau de tous tes anniversaires. On se revoit à la rentrée...  
  
Hagrid Harry prit ensuite le paquet qui accompagnait la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit à son plus grand étonnement un simple harnais avec un petit mot écrit rapidement, où il lut :  
Tu comprendras plus tard...  
  
Harry ne comprenait pas et il n'essaya pas de le déchiffrer non plus. Alors, il prit une autre lettre qui venait sûrement de Ron car il reconnu aussitôt le hiboux de son meilleur ami Coq  
  
Cher Harry,  
Bonne fête! Je t'invite au Terrier pour le reste des vacances. J'espère que tu aimeras mon cadeau. J'ai hâte de te revoir.  
Réécrit moi vite!  
Ron P.-S. Hermione est aussi chez moi. Fait bon usage de ton cadeau.(On se comprend pour Dudley)  
  
Avec un sourire en coin, Harry déballa le cadeau qui venait de Ron. Une fois le cadeau développé, Harry éclata de rire...C'est une trousse pour apprentis farceurs. Après avoir regardé tout se qu'il avait à l'intérieur comme :une boîte à flemme, vingt pralines longues langues, trois pétards du Dr. Flibuste et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas. Il prit pour terminer la lettre du dernier hibou. Harry reconnut aussitôt l'écriture d'Hermione. La lettre disait :  
  
Allô Harry,  
Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, je suis présentement chez Ron. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.  
  
Je pense à toi  
  
Amiti  
Hermione  
  
Ensuite Harry saisit le paquet qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé. Il s'agissait d'un miroir comme celui que Sirius lui avait donné l'an passé et qu'il avait brisé un peu après que Sirius soit mort. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry mais celui-ci le prenait comme son père et l'année précédente, il était tombé derrière le voile au département des mystères. Harry se demandait comment Hermione avait pu se le procurer car cet objet était très coûteux et en plus très rare. Harry était vraiment content de ses cadeaux. Après avoir sortie un morceau de parchemin et une plume, Harry écrit :

Cher Ron Tu peux venir me chercher n'importe quand ( je n'ai même pas demander aux Dursley). Merci pour ton cadeau et dit aussi à Hermione que j'ai aimé son cadeau.  
  
Au plaisir de te voir bientôt  
  
Harry  
  
Malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir puisqu'il venait d'envoyer la lettre et tout les autres hiboux que l'oncle Vernon lui cria : « Harry descend tout de suite! Pétunia, Dudley et moi allons voir un film au cinéma. On va te faire garder par Mme Figg.» Harry savait que Mme Figg était une cracmol depuis l'été précédent et maintenant il se réjouissait à l'idée d'aller chez elle puisqu'elle le gardait un peu en contact avec le monde des sorciers et il avait très hâte d'y aller car il n'y était pas aller depuis le début des vacances. Bien sûre, son oncle et sa tante n'était pas au courrant qu'elle était une cracmol car il n'aurait plus le droit de retourner chez elle. Peut-être pensa Harry qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles sur le seigneur des ténèbres ou bien des plans qu'il prépare.


	2. La déclaration

Chapitre 2  
  
La déclaration  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry débarquait devant la maison de Mme Figg. Elle lui ouvrit la porte sans lui montrer une seule marque de gentillesse jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les Dursley partir en direction du centre-ville. Elle l'invita à entrer chez elle. Harry s'assit et Mme Figg lui apporta une tasse de thé. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui et prit la gazette du sorcier qu'elle lut à voix haute :  
  
Mort de Karkaroff  
  
Le professeur Karkaroff, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang, qui a disparu il y a deux ans, a été retrouvé. En fait, ce n'était que son cadavre, qui, d'après l'hôpital St-Mangouste aurait été attaqué par un des plus grands sorciers avec le sortilège « Avada Kedavra. »À en croire le Ministre, Karkaroff était un Mangemort qui a envoyé plusieurs de ses collègues à Azkaban pour se sauver lui-même. « Nous sommes tous sûrs que ce soit celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou un de ses partisans qui l'est attaqué pour le punir de sa trahison»,déclare le Ministre. « Il faut, maintenant que Vou-savez-qui est bel et bien revenu, se méfier de presque tout notre entourage. »Voilà qui conclut notre article.  
Par Georgette Nottingham  
  
Harry abasourdi regarda Mme Figg, qui parla :  
  
-Harry, je veux te dire que cette année à Poudlard il va y avoir beaucoup de changements. Comme par exemple :Évianne Krum la soeur de Victor va venir étudier à Poudlard. Elle va être en sixième année comme toi. C'est ce que Dumbledore m'a chargé de te dire car Ron et toi devrez vous assurer de sa visite de tout Poudlard donc vous manquerez la répartition du choixpeau magique.  
  
-Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée à Durmstrang car habituellement Poudlard n'est pas autoriser à recevoir de nouveaux élèves à moins qu'ils soient en première année n'est-ce pas?  
  
-Bien sûre mais Dumbledore a fait une petite entorse au règlement comme toi quand tu es rentré dans l'équipe de Quiddith et elle est venue se mettre à niveau pour la rentrée scolaire. Tu poseras toutes tes questions à Évianne quand tu la verra.  
  
-D'accord répondit tout simplement Harry. Avez vous eu des nouvelles de Voldemort (Mme Figg eu des frissons tout le long du corps en entendant son nom) pardonnez-moi de Vous-savez qui?  
  
-Non je suis désolée Harry. Dumbledore ne veut pas t'en dire plus sur ce que tu sais.  
  
Le reste du temps qu'Harry passa chez Mme Figg se fut en silence. Quelques heures plus tard, les Dursley vinrent le chercher et dans la voiture Dudley n'arrêtait pas de le baver à propos du film qu'ils avaient vu et pas lui mais Harry ne sen souciait guère. Arriver chez eux, les Dursley et Harry découvrirent sur leur perron un jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Harry reconnu immédiatement son meilleur ami Ron. Il était fou de joie qu'il soit enfin venu le chercher pour l'amener au Terrier.

* * *

Merci à:

Sarah Lily Potter: Voila la suite que tu voulais mais je sais quelle est moins longue

Je vais envoyer la suite dans deux semaine environ

Hermieune


	3. Le départ

* * *

Le départ  
  
-Est-ce que vous vous êtes trompés de maison? lui demanda l'oncle Vernon avec mépris.  
  
-Non!Je suis venu chercher Harry avec Remus Lupin et Tonks, Monsieur, répondit Ron.  
  
-Ron!, cria Harry, que je suis content de te voir.  
  
Harry courut jusqu'à son ami pour lui serrer la main il était tellement content de le revoir. Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley reculèrent .  
  
-Je crois que vous connaissez déjà Ron,dit Harry en s'adressant aux Dursley. Il est venu me chercher il y a deux ans avec son père et deux de ses frères.  
  
-Oh que oui qu'on s'en souvient!,dit Vernon avec colère.  
  
Tellement que Dudley avait peur il alla se cacher derrière sa mère.  
  
-Harry peut-être devrait-on aller retrouver Lupin et Tonks?  
  
-Oui avec plaisir!,répondit Harry  
  
C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Ron laissèrent derrière eux les Dursley terrifier à l'idée de recevoir des sorciers chez eux. En entrant à l'intérieur, Harry alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages et il vit assit sur son lit Tonks. Tonks faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et elle était aurore c'est ce que Harry voulait faire plus tard.  
  
-Bonjour Tonks! , dit Harry avec un grand sourire. Où est Lupin?  
  
-Bonjour Harry répondit cette dernière. Comment vas-tu? J'espère que ces moldues ne t'on rien fait. Lupin est en bas il va monter ne t'inquiète pas  
  
-Je ne m'inquiète pas je voulais tout simplement le voir. Je vais super bien et je suis content que vous vous êtes enfin décider à venir me chercher dit Harry. Les Dursley me font la vie dure comme d'habitude mais au moins ce n'est pas toute l'année!  
  
-Tu n'iras pas tout de suite au Quartier Général, répondit cette dernière, car pour le reste de la semaine il se tient des réunions très importante donc tu iras au Terrier mais il aura quelques personnes de l'Ordre qui vont venir te surveiller au cas où le pire devrait ce passer dit-elle avec le regard sérieux.  
  
Harry faisait ses bagages aidé de Tonks par quelques tours de magies. Ils eurent finit en moins deux et ils vinrent rejoindre Lupin et Ron au rez-de- chaussée.  
  
-Harry!, dit Lupin. Est-ce que ça va? 

-Bien sûr et toi répondit ce dernier.

-On peut dire que ça va. Nous devrions aller dans le jardin pour le décollage. Ce sera le même processus que pour l'an passé cependant Maugrey viendra nous rejoindre en cour de route.

Rendu dans le jardin Harry se rendit conte qu'il avait oublier son balais. -Ron tu viens je vais aller chercher mon Éclair de feu dans le placard dit Harry.  
  
-J'arrive tout de suite dit-il  
  
En se rendant au placard ils virent les Dursley dans la cuisine. Les Dursley étaient rentrée sans faire de bruit pour pas se faire remarquer. Harry prit son balais et repartie dans le jardin en compagnie de Ron. Lupin avait tout expliqué à Ron car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.  
  
-Nous partirons dans environ 15 minutes donc soyez prêt dit Lupin.  
  
Harry prit Ron part le bras et l'amena à une place où personne ne pourrait les entendre et dit :  
  
-Savais-tu quoi?  
  
-Non mais je crois que tu vas me le dire dit Ron avec un sourire.  
  
-Mme Figg m'a dit qu'il aura une nouvelle cette année et devine qui est-ce  
  
-Je ne sais pas mais dit-moi le s'il vous plaît dit Ron en le suppliant  
  
-C'est la sœur de Victor Krum!  
  
-Sera-t-elle dans notre classe?  
  
-Oui et c'est toi et moi qui devront lui montrer le château le jour de la rentrée  
  
-Je me demande si elle est belle pensa Ron a haute voix  
  
Harry se retint pour ne pas faire une remarque. À cette instant, Harry eu une penser pour Cho. Il se dit qu'il devait passer à autre chose, il était tanner qu'elle pleure à chaque fois qu'elle était avec lui. Harry et Ron marchèrent dans la direction où était Lupin en parlant de tout et de rien.  
  
-Lupin, est-ce qu'on va bientôt partirent car j'ai très hâte d'arriver au Terrier demanda Harry.  
  
-Eh bien...oui j'allais aller vous chercher. Je vais devoir vous soumettre à un sort de Désillusion pour ne pas vous faire repairer dit-il en se tournant vers les deux jeune homme. Préparé vos balais car le voyage ne sera pas sans danger je parle surtout pour toi Harry même si plusieurs aurors vont nous attendent en chemin.  
  
Lupin prit sa baguette et donna un coup sur la tête de Harry et il sentit le même phénomène que l'an dernier : comme si Lupin venait de lui écraser un oeuf sur la tête. Un liquide froid semblait couler le long de son corps à partir de l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup. Ron fit la grimace quand Lupin lui donna un coup de baguette sur son crâne. Maintenant tout les deux prenaient la couleur et la texture du paysage. Ils semblaient transformer en caméléons humains. Ils entendirent un bruit qui semblait être un feux d'artifices.  
  
-Voici le premier feu de départ au troisième on part. Kingsley sera le premier à nous rejoindre, ensuite Elphias Doge et à la fin Maugrey Fol Œil. Le voyage n'est pas si long mais très dangereux. Au fur et à mesure nous formerons un cercle autour de vous dit Lupin en se tournant vers Harry et Ron. C'est Tonks qui transportera tes bagages Harry.  
  
Un deuxième feu d'artifice éclata dans le ciel.  
  
-Enfourché vos balais dit Lupin  
  
Le dernier et non le moindre feu éclata.  
  
-Allons-y! cria-t-il  
  
Lupin, Tonks, Harry et Ron montèrent en flèche dans le ciel.

* * *

J'ai peut-être mis du temps à l'écrire mais ce n'est pas de ma faute j'étais en manque d'inspiration. 

Merci à:

Dark-Mione:je l'ai compris ton review.le voilà mon chapitre et j'espère que tu vas le lire!

Phobia Floral: tu verras plus tard pour le harnais et voici la suite

Sarah Lily Potter: je l'avais déjà enlever le filtre pour les anonymes mais merci quand même et voici la suite

Jeudi je m'envais à Québec pour quatre jours donc je ne sais pas quand je vais mettre la suite

(je reviens lundi)

Merci encore

En espèrant avoir d'autre review et même plus

Hermieune


	4. Le voyage

Le soleil venait de se coucher. On distinguait a peine le «petit groupe» dans les airs. À force de regarder le ciel, Harry commença à avoir des frissons dans le dos. Cela faisait une bonne quinzaines de minutes qu'ils s'étaient envolé.

-Nous devrions bientôt rencontrer Kingsley dit Lupin en un sifflement car il avait peur que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendre.

-Heu….Lupin pourquoi y a-t-il des ombres noirs devant nous demanda Ron un peu inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance car les ombres que tu vois, on dirait des détraqueurs répondit-il sérieusement mais tout de même effrayer.

Les détraqueur semblaient être plus loin maintenant. Lupin remarqua que les ombres s'étaient arrêter au point de rencontre avec Kingsley mais il ne faisait pas paraître qu'il était inquiet sur son visage.

Arrivés au point de rencontre, ils virent la dépouille de Kingsley sur son balais. Horrifiés, Harry et Ron fermèrent leur yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Tonks.

-Baissé le ton Tonks nous sommes peut-être espionner en se moment par Tu-sais-qui, dit Lupin. J'ai bien peur que le pire pourrait bien se passer.

-Devrions-nous poursuivre notre chemin, proposa Ron.

-Ron a raison Lupin dit Tonks. Nous devrions continuer notre chemin car Tu-sais-qui pourrait être n'importe où. restons à l'écart des détraqueurs (elle les pointa et ils semblaient être très loin maintenant) car ils pourraient nous attaquer n'importe quand puisqu'ils ont déjà attaquer Kingsley. Ils pourraient même aller attaquer les autres qui nous attendaient à l'heure qui est.

-Grouillons-nous de partir, dit Harry avec un brin de peur dans sa voix mais personne le remarqua car tout le monde avait peur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent vers la prochaine personne qu'il devraient rencontrer c'est-à-dire Elias Doge. Personne n'osaient parler car ce qu'ils avaient vue les avaient terrifié. Lupin, suivaient du regard les détraqueurs « Que font-ils ici? Est-ce vraiment Tu-sais-qui qui les as envoyé?» disait-il pour lui même. Tout à coup, les détraqueurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement et disparurent instantanément.

-Que ce passe-t-il? demanda Harry inquiet

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est étrange: Plusieurs détraqueurs qui disparaissent d'un seul claquement de doigt c'est bizarre, très bizarre même, répondit Lupin

-Je dis cela comme ça mais cela ce pourrait qu'ils nous auraient vu et que quelqu'un les aurait fait disparaître mais qui, pensa Tonks

-Ça doit être Vous-savez-qui, s'exclama Ron

-Peut-être mais nous devrions y aller car les autres vont nous attendre. Je vais aller les chercher et vous dit-il en pointant Harry, Ron et Tonks, rentrer au Terrier. On se revoit là-bas dit Lupin

Sans dire un mot, tout le monde partirent de chacun de leur côté: Lupin d'un bord et les autres de l'autre.

Lupin avait des frissons dans le dos, pas un seul bruit autour de lui, même pas le murmure du vent dans ses oreilles. Il vit apparaître à travers les nuages Elias. Lupin s'approcha lentement. Elias le vue et s'exclama:

-Où sont les autres?

-Je vais t'expliquer en chemin car nous allons perdre trop de temps. Nous devons aller rejoindre Maugrey. Allez! Grouillons-nous!

Pendant ce temps, l'autre petit groupe continuait d'avancer avec incertitude. Il avait tellement de question qui trottait dans leur tête mais personne n'osait parler de peur que quelque chose d'effroyable arrive. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Un bruit retint l'attention de Harry…… c'était dans un arbre un peu plus bat qu'eux. Quand ils mirent pieds au sol, Harry se précipita vers l'arbre. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il y découvrit Hedwige.

Lupin suivit de près par Elias, arrivèrent tout près de Maugrey.

Lupin expliqua la situation à Elias et Maugrey en chemin vers le Terrier.

* * *

Voilà enfin la suite. . .

Je n'aime pas vraiment ce chapitre mais bon...je sais pas si je vais continuer la fic car le tome six est sortie.. ... ..m.ais p-t que des review pourraient me faire changer d'avis...

Hermieune


End file.
